


A Very Good Something.

by Azathothh



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, The space boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Frank teaches Dave to dance.I'm so nervous to post this lol. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: David Bowman/Frank Poole
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Very Good Something.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Frank said out loud after he had made his way over to Dave, who was watching as they passed Jupiter. They stood on the observatory deck, transfixed by the giant gas planets glory. "We made it this far, only...well, a very long time to go." Frank said almost in a whisper. He wasn't even sure if Dave had heard him, until the other man spoke.   
"This isn't like any of the flights over earth…"   
Dave's hand found Frank's, and Frank expected a handshake, but Dave's hand held on. "Guess we really are gonna be the first men on Saturn, huh?"   
Frank chuckled softly, his thumb rubbing the skin between Dave's thumb and index finger lightly. He had almost forgotten what another human felt like.   
"Yeah-that would be neat."   
Dave turned to look at Frank, the corner of his lips curling almost into a smile. "Why did you come up here?" Dave's hand pulled away to absent-mindedly scratch the side of his face. 

Frank's hand felt empty and a feeling of longing grew slowly in his chest. He hadn't realized how touch starved he was until now, and he was worked up into a tizzy from his crew mate grabbing his hand in excitement.   
"Oh, well uh, Hal woke me and said that we were passing Jupiter. I figured that you would be up here."   
Dave noticed the wrinkled white shirt and Frank's eyes that were bleary with sleep.   
"Go back to sleep, you won't miss anything after this. Just miles and miles of empty space." Dave urged the other man, giving him a good natured smile.   
"Yeah, guess I will. See you at dinner?"   
"Where else would I be?"

"Hal, set my alarm to ring when it's dinner, please." Frank announced as he walked into his room and the door slid shut.  
"I can do that for you Frank."  
Frank climbed back into bed.  
"If you don't mind me asking a question Frank…" Hal asked, and Frank let out a soft sigh. He just wanted to sleep.   
"What's up Hal?"  
"Were you feeling alright after talking with Dave? You looked a bit feverish."   
"... I'm fine Hal. Now please, leave me be." Frank muttered as he turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

Dave was sitting at the table, reading a book when Frank got up from his slumber and joined him for dinner.  
"How'd you sleep?" Dave asked, peeking at the man over his book.  
"Like a baby."   
Dave grinned at his joke.  
Frank got up and grabbed his meal, ready to eat space meal. Tasty.  
He sat down and ripped off the top, examining what was supposed to be pasta.   
The two ate in silence as usual, but it was a comfortable silence. Not much to talk about when you're just flying through space and going through the motions.  
The two settled in their seats at the main console, checking the status of the ship.   
Frank glanced at Dave for a moment, then looked back at his own screen. 

"You ever get lonely, Dave?"   
Dave paused for a moment. "That's like asking does the sun rise every day."   
Frank chuckled at Dave's reply.  
"...Why do you want to know?" Dave questioned him, turning his head to glance at his colleague.  
"I don't know." Frank admitted. "...you know what I miss?" He asked, turning his head to look back at him.  
"What?"   
"Dancing."   
Dave raised an eyebrow. "I would have never thought of you as a party animal."   
He laughed and shook his head. "No no, like ballroom dancing. You remember when the program would hold those weekly get-togethers and at the end of the night, everyone would find a partner to dance with?"  
Dave smiled at the memory. "And since most of us didn't have anyone to bring along, we all just ended up dancing with the other guys. I never danced though. Now I wish I did, it seemed fun."   
Frank blinked. "Do you not know how to dance?"   
"I mean, I guess I'm okay at dancing, I've only done it a few times. I was just too shy to ever participate back then."   
"I can put on some suitable dancing music for the two of you, if you would like." Hal said.  
Frank looked at Dave, who laughed. They stared at each other for a minute, unsure of what to say.  
"I'll take the silence as an awkward yes."   
The room filled with music and Frank stood up.  
He held out a hand. "Hey, you can't regret things forever."  
"You'll have to lead, Frank. I have two left feet." Dave said softly, taking Frank's hand and allowing his crew mate to lead him to the center of the room.  
"You can't be that bad. Honestly."   
Frank's hand met Dave's muscular hip and the other took his hand as he led them around in a simple dance.   
It took Dave a bit to get it, but in no time he was following Frank's steps easily.   
"See, told you." Frank grinned, and Dave smiled back, a blush creeping up his face.

The two waltzed around the floor, Frank leading the dance and Dave following with a smile on his face.   
"You know, someone once told me that you were always really stoic and uncomfortable with touch. But, I don't think you really are." Frank said in a soft, quiet voice into Dave's ear as he held the other man close to him as they danced.  
Dave's hand tightened on his hip, pulling the man closer to him. "I just never really had anyone to hold me or hug me. Not used to it. But now we are miles and miles away from any sorts of life and shit, I just…" he paused. "I'm not sure how to word it."  
"...you're touch starved?"  
Dave nodded. "Yeah."  
"It's alright, I am too. It gets lonely up here." Frank explained, swaying his hips to the music.  
Then, to Frank's complete surprise, Dave kissed him.   
His hand curled on the man's waist and pulled him closer, Dave's hand travelling up Frank's neck and running through his short black hair as he pulled him closer.   
A shiver crawled up Frank's spine as he kissed back, before pulling away momentarily. The two men looked at eachother.  
"...again." Dave muttered and pulled Frank back into a kiss, his hands gripping desperately at the back of his head, like he was holding onto Frank for dear life.   
Frank's hands travelled to Dave's hips, pulling the man as close as he could manage.  
It was an archaic, deep rooted desire that was growing in them, two touch starved and easily worked up men. Then Dave pulled away for air and the two realized how silly they must have looked.   
Dave's face was flushed pink and he was breathing heavily, and Frank was in the same state, his hair mussed up and a smile forming on his face.   
Dave broke into laughter and Frank soon followed, the two laughing like idiots as they stood there, completely forgetting everything around them.  
"You're something else, Poole." Dave laughed, smoothing down Frank's hair.  
"A good something?" Frank asked, swinging Dave around on his feet by his hips. Dave grinned.  
"A very good something."


End file.
